You Want to Bet?
by Zuzubear
Summary: Kenny Cartman and Stan have a plan, it's just really complicated to complete. So will making a bet with Kyle help accomplish it. Warning slash here and crossdressing!Kyle and Stan! and language. pairings: KennyxKyle, CraigxButtersxTweek slight KennyxStan
1. Chapter 1

Alright my first South Park fanfic! yay! Obviously this is in the future which most sp fanfics are lol. please enjoy. warning has language (i think) and yess this is a Kennyx Kyle fic. My fav pairing so if you dont like dont read.

I own nothing, except the laptop that i'm writing on!

* * *

As the boys stepped onto the school grounds Kenny realized something.

"We're already half way through with our last year of middle school." He mumbled wishing he still had his parka that he had sadly outgrew last year. Kenny had quieted down some since elementary school. Although Eric Cartman matured too, he definitely didn't get quieter.

"Yeah. Finally we're going to high school. Then we can do whatever we want." Cartman smirked.

"You already do whatever you want!" Kyle pointed out.

"Don't be a jealous Jew Kyle." Cartman leered.

"No guys we haven't made serious bet all year. It's kinda like tradition for us." Kenny said making all four of them remember all the bets they had done over the years.

"I don't like bets." Kyle voiced sounded small but only Kenny had noticed.

It was at that moment that Tweek and Craig marched by. Craig had his hand wrapped around Tweek's wrist, while Tweek continuously asked where they were going.

"Just shut up for a sec." Craig yanked Tweek's arm to make him walk faster. The four boys watched with curious eyes as Craig pulled the caffeine addict towards the gym.

As the two boys passed Butters, they stopped so Craig could mutter something at Butters. Butters face went from curious to shock to a weird shyness. He nodded and followed the two boys towards the gym.

"That was weird." Stan mumbled, as he looked around the school yard to notice everyone else seemed oblivious to the strange scene.

Kenny shook his head trying to get rid of the crazy ideas that were running through his mind.

"Bet they are all making out in the gym closet." Cartman stated rather matter-of-factly. Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Psh! Yeah right. Craig isn't gay." Kyle crossed his arms as he saw Kenny nod from his peripheral vision.

"But Butters, is questionable." Cartman wasn't one to be one-upped. "I bet you that Craig, Tweek, and Butters are like friends with benefits together." Cartman challenged.

"I bet their not." Stan took the bait.

"Yeah anything puts Tweek under pressure and he'll back out. Craig wouldn't risk having any relationship with a guy even if he was gay." Kyle backed his best friend up.

"I guess we just made our bet for the year." Kenny laughed.

They all quieted and stared at each other.

"You all want to make this bet official?" Cartman suggested slyly.

Kenny and Stan nodded. Kyle hesitated starring at them all in the face.

Kenny saw the briefest flash of fear across his face and suddenly felt like he should protect Kyle from Cartman. Kyle nodded in agreement a bit dejectedly.

"Alright! Who says that they are having an affair?" Cartman whispered. Kenny and Eric raised their hands.

"So you and Kyle don't think they are? Hmm this will be interesting." Cartman laughed in a way that only a conman could. "Come on Kenny. We will have the rules and our side of the bet for when you guys lose at lunch."

And with that he dragged Kenny away. Kenny tried to half turn and wave goodbye and was slightly victorious. Stan and Kyle chuckled to themselves and waved back to the silly blond teenager who had changed so much over the years.

Kyle remembered the day that Kenny finally stopped wearing his orange parka. They were all at Kyle's house and it had been getting warm in the little mountain city. The whole group, practically the whole school in fact, had been trying to convince Kenny he was too big for his furry hoodie.

It took both Kyle and Stan pulling on a very embarrassed Kenny's sleeves to yank the jacket off. It was then, that Kenny agreed to get something else to wear.

The bell rung and jolted Kyle back to the present. He and Stan walked to class discussing what they would have Kenny and Cartman do if they won the bet.

Later that day the lunch bell had finally rung. Kyle was reluctant to walk to lunch and tried walking slower than usual. That is until Kenny came up behind him.

"Hey, why you walking so slow?" Kyle could hear the smile in his voice but ignored it.

"I'm not walking slow, you just have really long legs." He turned his head to look at the blond who was a good three to four inches taller than him. They all had gotten taller since the were kids but Kenny had surprised them all. He shot up about five inches last summer and was now the tallest out of their group.

"Eh, so what?" Kenny grabbed Kyle's upper arm and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

"Hello Kahl!" Cartman gave a smug grin as Kyle sat down next to Stan and across from Kenny. "We agree to your end of the bet." He signed the piece of paper in front of him. He slid it over to Kenny and tapped the pen on the paper, signaling Kenny to sign.

Kenny looked down at the paper and read. 'If Eric Cartman and Kenneth McCormick lose the bet stated above then they have to…' Kenny blinked once, twice, three times before looking up to meet Kyle and Stan's faces.

Kyle was looking away, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. The blond looked over to the football player. He quirked a brow. "We have to help the art club with their display show? You mean that thing where they get all dressed up?"

"Yup." Stan nodded. "You would have to borrow a suit from me and do what ever the art club needs you to do."

"You guys would give us something easy." He mumbled scrawling his name next to Eric's. "I almost feel guilty for making ours so terrible." He smirked as he saw his favorite redhead snap his face over him. Kenny looked up and winked at Kyle before reaching into his backpack for their part of the deal.

Kyle groaned and looked away. He hated when Kenny did that. That stupid look that made Kyle feel like the only person other than Kenny in the room. 'Stupid blond-haired, blue-eyed teen.' He grumbled silently to himself.

"Alright pay attention Kyle so there's no confusion!" Cartman snapped when Kenny pulled out the paper he had been looking for.

Kyle reluctantly looked down towards the paper.

"Alright if you guys lose you have to cross-dress."

"What? Hell no! You sick pervert!" Kyle crossed his arms . No way would he cross-dress.

"Let me finish damn Jew!" Cartman huffed, obviously trying to keep this conversation quiet for Stan and Kyle's sake. "Anyway, Kenny here, knew that you would object so he made me compromise with him so you would compromise with us. So to make it fair we split you guys up. I'll be the one who chooses Stan's outfit. Don't worry I won't find anything bad." He assured pushing the paper towards the raven-haired boy. "Oh yeah, Kenny gets to pick Kyle's outfit." He barely glanced up from his lunch.

For some reason the idea of Kenny finding him an outfit to cross-dress in didn't make him feel better.

"Here."

Kyle looked over to his best friend, who was sliding the paper towards him. He read Kenny's neat handwriting before sighing and writing his name on the paper.

They all glanced towards Craig who was sitting with some of the jocks. 'Please Craig,' Kyle begged silently. 'Don't be gay with Tweek and Butters.'

The rest of the day Kenny watched Craig, Tweek , and Butters. Butters was probably bisexual, he concluded, Tweek; well truthfully Kenny didn't know what the twitchy kid's preference was. Craig was probably bisexual and didn't realized it. That or he refused to recognize it. The blond knew Cartman wasn't going to lose. He has more pride than every guy at this school combined and more tricks up his sleeve. Kenny better find just the right outfit for Kyle then.

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter! ill probably post the second chapter later today bc im babysitting nd i just have to turn on the tv for the kids to leave me alone! haha see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

another chapter is up. yeah ill have third chapter up today to beacuse i had writen alot of this story nd then i was like why dont i post it so im trying to divide it

into chapters

* * *

A week later Kenny, Kyle, and Stan were walking down the hallway after school. "Hey Kenny?" Stan asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is Cartman okay? He's been acting weird."

"Oh, I dunno. He seems fine to me." Kenny responded. Kenny knew they would believe him. He was a people person, and picked up on other's emotions easily. Truthfully Cartman wasn't okay. He was psyched that they were going to win the bet. It took more time than expected to convince Craig to act out a cute scene between him and Butters.

They had it all set up. Kenny had left his notebook in his last hour class and was going back to get it. He had remembered he left it, oh-so-coincidently while he was walking with Kyle and Stan. They offered to go with him since they were all heading over to Kyle's house.

They reached the room and the blonde's bright blue gaze looked for his notebook. Damn it! Cartman must of moved it so they would be in the room longer. He headed towards the back. He saw Kyle move towards the back trying to help, and Stan sit down in the chair in the back. Perfect.

They heard the door handle jiggle and the door opened. Two figures quickly moved into the room. Before they could make their presence known a voice that was distinctly Butter's rang out.

"B-but Tweek isn't here today." His slight country twang trailed off as a boy in a familiar blue hat with three puff-balls on it, grabbed Butters and pulled him against him.

"Shh! Doesn't matter." Craig's voice ran through the room and Kenny had to suppress his smirk at how good the two at the front of the room were at this act. Kenny glanced at Stan, whose jaw had dropped to the floor. Kyle looked at the two with the same horrorstruck/awed expression someone gets when the see something that's terrible like an accident, but they can't look away.

Kenny finally spoke up when Craig's hands ran around and locked together at the small of Butter's back. "Craig? Butters?"

Butters gave small shriek and jumped a little behind Craig. Craig eyes widened and he turned to look at the three boys. "Fuck!" Craig cursed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Get-getting my notebook." Kenny hadn't meant to stumble but Craig seemed upset that he actually interrupted…

A light bulb went off in his head, of course Butters would get scared and Craig would accidentally get mad; they had gotten into it.

"Dude, we're sorry!" Kenny held up his hands in an apology gesture. "I won't tell anyone." He put the small green notebook into his backpack.

He noticed Craig's glare had landed on Stan and Kyle.

"I won't tell." They said simultaneously.

"You better not." The boy in the blue hat growled out.

"Sorry, sorry. We were leaving." Kenny said moving for the door. Making sure Kyle and Stan couldn't see, Kenny gave Butters and Craig his signature grin.

They left the room and hurried down the hallway. As soon they were clear of the school Stan exploded. "What the hell? When did that happen have they always been like this? I mean Bebe had that thing for Butters a while ago and didn't Craig have a girlfriend about three months ago?"

"Well I think it's always been obvious that Craig and Butters are bisexual." Kenny replied making sure to keep his voice cool and smirked when he heard the raven-haired boy's indignant squawk. "Plus Bebe will pretend to like anything that gives her attention." Truthfully Kenny had liked Bebe in fifth grade but when he had gotten distracted by his life at home, she had gotten pissed. She was too needy and selfish. She had broken up with him quite rudely and he was still kinda sore at her about it.

Kyle was silent the most of the way home.

"Where's our payment?" Craig stuck his head partially out of the room.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow, dude." Cartman whispered back, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You'll better bring what you promised or I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" He hissed.

"Ay! I promised as payment for helping with the bet you would get two pictures of Kyle and Stan, for each of you, of them cross-dressing." Cartman said pushing off the wall. He better go get over to Kyle's place. "Wait till you see what Kenny is making Kyle wear! I'm not even that cruel." He grinned as he walked down the hall.

Craig sighed and backed into the room. "So… Butters." He stopped at the boy's name; giving him a glance to the side. They starred at each other for another minute before Craig took three long strides to close the distance between Butters and himself.

As they were almost at Kyle's house, Stan's phone rang. "Hello? Alright I'll be there soon." He paused and huffed out a puff of air while the person on the other side of the conversation talked. "Fine fine. I said I'll be there." He clicked the phone closed and shoved it into his pocket. "Godamnit! Sorry guys, I got to get home." He waved and turned around heading towards his house.

"So I guess it's just us two while we wait for Cartman." Kenny joked. When Kyle remained silent Kenny felt he had a pretty good grasp on what was going on '5... 4... 3...2...1.'

"Why do I always lose the important bets?" Kyle spoke for the first time in fifteen minutes. "You think I would learn!"

When they arrived at Kyle's house no one was home. Instead they found a note on the kitchen counter.

"Kyle, your father and I took Ike to go see the doctor today, we had to leave before you got home or else we would of missed it. Sorry. We will be home late since it's in another town. Love mom and dad and Ike." Kyle read out loud.

"So you got the place to yourself? Cool, I wish my parents would be able to head out of town for bit. You know, leave me alone for a few nights."

"But my parents aren't leaving my alone for a few nights.' Kyle pointed out.

"Yeah I know. They said the would be back late."

"Nah I meant that I don't have the house to myself. You're with me for now." Kyle smirked as Kenny's confused expression turned into a smile.

"True, and don't expect me to leave anytime soon without force." Kenny grinned leaning across the counter towards the redhead. " Hey do you have any water?"

"Yeah.' Kyle spun around and leaned into the fridge.

Kenny watched with a soft smile on his face. He had to admit it, Kyle Broflovski was adorable. Kenny loved it when he got an afternoon like this. Alone with Kyle, just hanging. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Hey Kyle? Are you hungry?" He asked as Kyle handed him a bottle of water.

"Yeah why?" Kyle eyed him warily hopping he wasn't walking into a perverted joke.

"Can I make us some Mac' and cheese?" Kenny offered.

Kyle blinked. He shouldn't be surprised Kenny knows how to cook considering the house he grew up in. He always had to fend for himself. He felt bad that he couldn't of done more but he never showed his pity to Kenny. Moses, he knew pity was one thing that you could never show Kenny McCormick. "Sure." Kyle smiled and helped Kenny get everything he needed.

"Alright." Kenny smiled at he put the pot of water on the stove. "You get out of here. Go play videogames or do homework." He told Kyle.

Kyle thought Kenny telling him to do homework was hilarious. Kyle never saw the blond teen doing homework and he still passed school. Yet Kyle was always working and doing homework. Kyle still got better grades than Kenny, but Kenny wasn't far behind from him. 'At least he doesn't have worst grades than Cartman.' Kyle smiled as he set up a videogame.

"Do you want to play a racing game or Rock Band?" Kyle called out to Kenny.

Kenny yelled back something about playing Rock Band, and tried not to burned himself as he fished the spoon he had accidentally dropped into the boiling water. He only dropped it because Kyle scared him out of his daydream.

He had been dreaming about how Kyle would look in that outfit Kenny had found for him. Cartman suggested that they use some of his mom's old clothes.

As they had looked though the attic full of old clothes, Kenny had asked Cartman if he knew how long his mom had been a whore for. They found skimpy and racy clothes in all different sizes and styles. His reply was a mesh skirt being thrown in his face.

When the food was done he put it into two bowls and grabbed two forks.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay third chapter! yay! this one is long sorry i just couldnt find a place where i wanted it to cut off alright i have some warning for this one and some comments. alright warnings first then comments at the end.

_**Warnings!:**_ there is language in this chapter and abuse and some blood and gore if you dont like that kind of stuff you can skip the end (i think is where i put it)

yeah other than that please enjoy chapter three of You Want To Bet?

* * *

"Thanks." Kyle smiled happily up at the blond as he was handed the food.

"Welcome." The blond munched on the noodles while watching Kyle out of the corner of his eye. "So…" Kenny began after finishing his bowl. "Cartman and I agreed that we will do the dare tomorrow at his house. We will be taking pictures so make sure you put everything on right."

The blush that crept across the redhead's face made Kenny smirk. "What do you mean 'put everything on right'?" Kyle asked. "Wait, you never said you were allowed to take pictures!"

"Never said we couldn't either." Kenny pointed out grabbing the drum sticks and twirling them. "I didn't find too much of a complicated outfit. It's just it was the only one I thought that could fit your body correctly." The blonde looked ahead and continued selecting a song to play hopping Kyle wouldn't notice his light blush.

Kyle was thankful that Kenny had looked away and missed the blush that had came to his cheeks. He went and picked up the guitar controller.

"What song are we playing?" Kyle watched as Kenny flipped through the songs. Every once and a while he would stop to listen to the song for a few beats.

Kyle wasn't paying attention when Kenny found the song he wanted. Kyle watched the screen as the familiar beat of Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin played out. Kyle would never understand Kenny preference to rock over rap.

Kenny sung softly aloud with the song. He made sure to kept quiet enough so Kyle wouldn't notice when he would change the lyrics of the song. The blond only sung aloud when he was with Kyle, because truthfully, he was the only person he felt really comfortable with.

Kyle laughed silently to himself as Kenny sang. Kenny never sung aloud when Cartman or Stan were here. He figured it was because the only songs they would play was the rap a pop songs. Kyle remembered when Kenny had tried to show them a song he liked. What was it again…oh yeah, that Over and Over song by Three Days Grace. Cartman had lectured on and on about how emo and angst that kind of music was. Sadly that lecture went on to point out most of the people who listen to it are idiots and die of STD's. After that, Kenny learned to just keep to the background and let Cartman have control.

Soon Kyle found himself singing along with Kenny. They we having fun and didn't mind that they barely could hear the actual music or that they were failing the song due to the fact they were fooling around.

After the song had ended for the third time, Kyle flopped down onto the couch. "My hand's tired." He laughed.

"We told you you would get carpel tunnel from masturbating too much!" The blond laughed holding onto his side from all his giggling.

"Ken!" Kyle gasped, tossing a pillow at the energetic teen. It was Kyle's turn to laugh as the pillow slammed right into Kenny's unsuspecting face.

"Hey let me try something!" Kenny jumped up from his spot on the floor and grabbed the guitar controller from the spot next to Kyle.

Kyle watched with mild curiosity as Kenny sat upside down on his couch, with his feet up against the wall and his head hanging off upside down. Kyle got even more curious as Kenny began explaining what he was doing.

"I figured if lefty flip is upside down of regular grip," Kenny said as he changed the settings for the game. "Then if you were upside down, then you could play lefty flip!" his blue eyes sparkling up at Kyle. "Come on and sit upside down and see." He motioned eagerly with his hand.

Kyle shook his head at the blonde's logic. How was Kenny not the smartest kid in school? The redhead reluctantly flipped around so he was lying next to Kenny in the same position as his friend.

Kyle was amazed as Kenny played the song on hard almost perfectly upside down. "Dude, how do you think these things up?"

"I dunno." Kenny tried to shrug. "It just came to me." He answered.

They both glared at the door when they heard a knock echo through the room. Kenny had hoped Cartman would have a small amount of heart and just leave Kyle all to Kenny today. Sadly that wasn't the case.

Kyle got up and opened the door to show not only was Eric here but Stan was with him.

"Hey did you guys make Mac and Cheese?" Cartman called heading towards the kitchen.

Kenny just sighed and answered. "It's on the stove." After he called out hello to Stan, Kenny fell into an upside down Guitar Hero trance.

"Dude, why are you sitting like that?" Stan's puzzled face almost made Kyle laugh.

"He's playing lefty flip upside down." Responded sitting the same way as the blonde. Stan just shrugged and sat upside down with them.

"What the hell is this? Upside friggin' down day!" Cartman exclaimed as he walked into the living room to see the three teens hanging upside down on the couch. "Move over Kenny." Cartman nudged his cheek with his knee. "And stop playing the emo crap." He mumbled. For some reason Cartman was always nicer to Kenny than most, even though he was pretty brutal to him verbally.

Kenny obliged and slid down from his spot next to Kyle without stopping the game. To Kyle he looked like he was melting onto the floor; and it made him chuckle. Kenny ended up with only his shins on the couch.

Cartman sighed and moved the boy's legs aside and sat down next to the red head. Eric didn't even seem to mind it when the blonde, who was currently trying to set a new record of a two hundred note streak, set his legs down in the fat kid's lap.

After the song was finished Stan and Kyle sat up correctly. "Wow dude that was pretty cool how did you figure that out?" Stan asked as Kyle headed over to get out the game Stan had suggested during the song.

"I dunno." Kenny shrugged and sat up. Unfortunately being upside down for so long made all the blood go to Kenny's head and he was dizzy when he sat up. He grabbed his head and rolled backwards to lean his head against where Kyle had previously been sitting. Kenny watched silently at the perfect view of Kyle sitting on his knees and reaching over to grab the video games controllers out of the cabinet. Man was Kyle going to look amazing in that outfit he found for the redhead.

Kenny jolted into reality when a controller fell onto his lap and he felt Kyle sit Indian style on the couch behind him. They picked out their cars for the race game and began playing. Ever now and then they would hit each other, hopping to distract the lead car.

As the boys got into the game Kenny found it funny how he, who didn't have videogames to play at home, was in the lead and about to finish the race, when Cartman tried to make Kenny lose his concentration. He hit Kenny's arm and the blonde yelped out dropping the controller.

Kenny grabbed his arm and winced at the pain that shot though his arm. He remembered they were in the middle of the game and picked up the controller, not wanting to make a big deal of the little scene. He tried to ignore the pain in his arm and everyone's stares until Kyle spoke up.

"Kenny you bleeding!" The redhead jumped off the couch.

"Oh shit dude! I'm sorry!" Cartman dropped the controller.

Kenny winced as Stan tried rolling up his long sleeves to get better access at the wound.

"Come on Kenny! Let us at least stop the bleeding!" Kyle pulled the other boy up to his feet and dragged him upstairs to the bathroom. Kenny sighed as he saw Stan and Eric follow them up. He really hopped the no one would find out why he had another injury.

Kyle pulled the blonde into the bathroom and pushed him against the counter while he set to get the first aid kit.

"Are you alright? Are you going to die again?" Cartman asked concerned as he finally reached where everyone was.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not going to die for the rest of this year. I made a deal with Satan and Damien." Kenny sighed looking at the floor.

"What kind of deal?" Kyle and Stan asked almost at the same time.

Kenny felt his cheeks flush and looked away. He cleared his voice before answering. "Well I only get to die once a year now but when I do, I have to stay in Hell with Damien for a while." There he kept it simple. No need to freak out the others and say he had to stay there to entertain Damien so his father could rule the underworld.

Kyle pulled out the cotton swabs and alcohol. He looked over to Kenny and sighed. "I won't be able to reach the cut if your shirt is covering it." He mumbled making sure that Eric couldn't see his reddening face.

Kenny grimaced as he pulled the shirt over his head. Stretching his arm muscles made another bolt of pain shoot up his arm and down his back. He tugged the shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it down on the floor roughly.

"Holy shit dude! What happened?" Stan gasped and he saw the long lacerations that decorated Kenny's skin.

Kyle looked at them and gasped. "Dude! There's still glass in some of them! Kenny what happened?" Kyle demanded locking his gaze with Kenny's.

"Can you help clean it and I'll explain." Kenny really didn't want to say it because he hated the pity in their gazes. Kenny began as Kyle stepped over to his side and gently pulled the tiny glass shards from the blonde's shoulder. "Last night when I got home my dad was drunk out of his mind and my mother was sobbing in the corner again. Kevin was in his room but came out when I got home. Damn bastard's probably had been waiting by the window." Kenny paused to bit his lip as Kyle gently cleaned the wounds with the alcohol.

"Anyways as I got home Kevin comes out screaming about how it's my fault mom was crying. She stood up and tried to defend me but my dad just got up and locked her into their room. Then he came out and watched the game." He paused to watched Kyle's soft hands wrap a bandage on his arm. "Kevin was pissed that they didn't try to kill me so he got the whip out of his room…"

"Stupid shit would have that in his room." Cartman growled. They all hated Kenny's life at home and always tried to talk him into moving in with them.

"He actually whipped you?" Stan choked on the bile rising in his throat.

"Yeah." Kenny winced as Kyle began addressing those wounds across his back. "Well until my dad got pissed. He said we were being too loud. So he blindly threw the vodka bottle he had been drinking. And with my luck, I was the one that got hit." Kenny trailed off and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Kyle's hands running across his back…

"Earth to Kenny godamnit!" Cartman yelled.

"Huh? What?" The blonde shook his head.

"You want to borrow a shirt while I wash yours?" Kyle asked giving Kenny a wary glance.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Kenny asked confused.

Cartman slapped his forehead and Kyle chuckled. "Dude the whole right sleeve of the shirt is covered in blood." Stan shook his head.

"Oh." Kenny looked down at his shirt in Kyle's hands and then back up to Kyle's green eyes. "Alright." He hoped off the counter and followed Stan into Kyle's room. He slipped on a shirt that Stan tossed at him and they headed downstairs.

* * *

There you go third chapter. okay the whole lefty flip thing with the Rock Band was inspired by my favorite best friends ever! He used to do that all the time nd still beat me haha. So just as a side note i dedicate this Chapter to my best friend Matt, may he rest in perfect peace.

Another thing is that Kenny's story about his scars was an exagerated story of what happened to Matt once. Yeah can anyone tell i was missing him and feeling pretty depressed when i wrote that. Sorry enough of this next chapter up today to.

Until next time


End file.
